


At the hotsprings (Grayza /Nalu)

by Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Hot Springs & Onsen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-05 01:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4161075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself/pseuds/Citrininja_Gottadoitmyself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mmm the four of them will experience a very “embarrassing excursion” ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	At the hotsprings (Grayza /Nalu)

Erza: „ Gray!!! Here you are.“

(Gray a bit surprised that Erza is calling him.)

Gray: “Oh hey, Erza what’s up?” He was sitting next to Elfmann and Juvia at the bar in front of Mira.

Erza: “I have the feeling  that our team is drifting apart. We did not do as many missions together as we used to do lately. I think this situation could affect our teamwork, therefore I thought it would be the best to undertake something together as a team.”

Gray: “Well, I am free at the moment, so if Natsu and Lucy are.”

Erza: “Sadly they already left to the hot springs.”

Gray: “Alright. (wait) Did they take someone along then?”

Erza: “Of course they did! They took Happy along.”

Gray: “Well I thought perhaps someone else beside Happy?”

Erza: “Not that I know of it. Are you thinking they prefer someone else attendance over ours?”

Gray: “No, that is not quite the point. But what is the deal in going together to the hot springs if they have to go into separated baths eitherwaaa…” Gray blushed. He had the feeling that they should not disturb them.

Erza: “I got your point. So they really went with someone else.”

Erza packed Gray’s wrist and stamped out of the guild.

Erza: “While I am worried about our teamwork, they chosen different team mates instead huh?” (boiling)

Gray: “Erza wait up, I think there is a misunderstanding going….”

Erza’s eyes turned at him and he got frightened.

Erza: “So you are not interested, why they did not invite us to tag along and who they invited instead?”

Gray: “Well you see… I only think it might be better to go on a mission instead…”

Erza: “Leaving our nakama behind?!” (enraged)

Even though this was not quite the case, Gray felt that Erza was feeling insecure. She did not want their team to drift apart. So he accompanied her. They were followed by some of their other guild mates, who -in contrast to Erza- also realized what plausible situation was going on and who did not want to miss the opportunity to personally check on it.

After a while they arrived at the hot springs and Erza managed with her “charm” to find out that…

Erza: “What you are telling me that our nakamas and the blue, talking cat are in an unisex hot spring at this very moment?”

Erza turned around to see that she might have been the only person who had not thought about this possibility beforehand.

Erza: “You knew?”

Gray: “I guessed it. I think we should leave them alone now.”

Erza: “This is not gonna happen. We are going to spend time as a team together no matter what. Furthermore we have to check up on Lucy! Who knows what happen to her!  I still cannot think of a reasonable cause, why she changed her opinion about unisex hot springs. Perhaps she lost a bet and Natsu drag her along against her will! As her nakamas we have to check on her.”

Erza sounded fired up.

And Gray, even though he had another opinion to this whole issue, could not bring himself to let Erza go alone. Therefore he followed her in.

You know, when Erza was misunderstanding things with the passion of a warrior / child it was really hard to resist. This was especially the case when you were kinda into such kind of girls and if you would prefer not to get beaten up by her either. And this was exactly Gray’s case. In addition to that… Who would have missed such an opportunity to disturb Natsu while kissing Lucy with passion within the protection-range of Erza Titannia’s mighty wrath? Not him for sure. I mean, he was only obeying orders, right? So therefore he was as good as innocent. Due to that Gray had a really smutty smirk on his face, when the two of them were disturbing the couple in their intimacy.

Oh Natsu’s and Lucy’s faces were priceless.

Erza: “I had the feeling that our team was drifting apart lately, so I decided that Gray and I are joining you guys. Please, don’t be disturbed by our presence. You might continue.”

This situation was too good to be true. Oh thank you God for sending Erza on this planet. Gray had problems not to break out in a loud laughter. Lucy was redder than a tomato and this look on Natsus face.

Priceless!

It was certain that Natsu and Lucy did not had plan on that and Gray could not recall, when he last or if he had ever seen Natsu so embarrassed in his whole life before. Even though he had to admit that Natsu’s  behaviour was kinda understandable, after Gray noticed the open ripped condom packet next to them and that Natsu’s cook was already hard.

Gray was putting his hand on Erzas shoulder. “Common, let us go. I think they really want to spent time alone now.”

Erza: “Therefore it is already too late.”

Elfmann and his siblings and Laxus and his crew were sitting down and poor Natsu and Lucy were put through the wringer.

Erza: “What have I done! If only I had realized it sooner! They are feeling completely uncomfortable now and just a moment ago they looked so sweet together.  What kind of nakama am I?”

Gray recognized the other side of the coin. Now he felt bad, that he was not more resolute preventing this situation from happening. But there was something else what was worrying him too. He had the feeling something bad was going to happen.

Erza: “Gray, we have to support them!”

Oh fine, was he now developing future teller abilities, or what?

Gray: “No! We all just have to leave the two of them alone!”

Erza: “Are you not interested how they became a couple?”

Gray looked in Erza’s eyes.

Gray: “Is this the real reason, why we should “support” them?”

… Oh greaaaaat.

Gray: “If this is the case, do it on your own. This is getting far too hot for me. I am out.”

Erza: “You may not! We are team comrades, aren’t we? And we have to help them, before Mira is too hard on them.”

After a quarrel Gray of course -curse his bad luck- had to lose, Erza pulled him along to sit next to her, opposite to the questioned pair and Natsu was already ready to fight. But this problematic situation was actually topped by another. Gray felt uncomfortable sitting so close to Erza.

Erza whispered: “Let’s wash each other and only listen for the moment. We can step in after we got the general idea what is going on.”

Gray: “Erza, we are no children anymore!” He jumped up in anxiety, but was pulled back into the water. Erza’s glimpse almost froze his blood.

Erza: “What is your point? You had no problem back then, why should you have now a problem with it? I am still the same Erza, I used to be! Get a grip of yourself already. Do not forget we are not doing this for fun, we are here to support Natsu and Lucy, as their nakama!”

Gray: “I would not call it a problem as such…”

Erza: “Alright, that’s fine enough. So for the time being, shut up! I want to listen, what they have to say.”

….One second later….

Gray could not help himself any longer and squint at Erza’s breasts.

He welcomed them in his thoughts.

>>Oh hi there, did we meet each other already? Let me introduce myself. I am Gray, Gray Fullbuster and by the way and I’m sorry to say that and I do not want to sound offensive or like a pervert, because I’ m really not, but actually you grew quite big, since the last time, I saw you. It is really a pleasure to get in touch to youuu … (Erza was pressing herself against him)<<.  

But Erza’s breasts were not the only “nice”, blood boiling differences, he was noticing about her in their closeness.  

He had to agree. Erza was totally the same back then…sure she was… Sarcasm to the power of two!!! Thank you puberty!!!!

Actually, Gray himself was not sure if he sounded grateful or regretful over this.

He was no perverse!!! He was no perverse!!! He was no perverse!!! He was no perverse!!! He was no perverse!!! He was no perverse!!! He was no perverse!!! He was no perverse!!! He had to remind himself of this fact to make sure….

Alright he got it! He was no perverse, but he was also only a man, who actually had a weeaaek… sadsdfnjsdgfasögdfgnödgfadägäadgf

Too close! Too darn close!

There was no chance, that he was able to ignore Erza’s stimuli!

The only other problem was, that Erza’s arm was wrapped around his’. Due to that he was not able to go of distant either.

His mind went blank.

All of the sudden he was feeling dizzy and he was not long enough in the hot spring, to blame the water for his actual state.

When Erza subconsciously started to touch and to stroke him under the water, while she was following the discussion (or was she actually day dreaming?) Gray was no longer responsive and able to tell. He enjoyed her touches, but he was incredibly flustered and shocked.

All of the sudden his eyes widen and he tried to get out of Erzas grip as quick as possible as he noticed…

But it was hopeless and even worse Erza was not even aware of his desperate attempts to escape, because just then the chat also had become more intense, and therefore Erza seemed to have completely forgotten about his whole presence!

This was bad, this was totally bad …

Gray’s breathing was changing, was speeding up, in addition he was sweating.

Gray: “Erza “the water” is too hot for me!”

This was all he managed to say, biting his lips, fighting back a moan.

He prayed.

Please God! Erza had to let him go in this instant (!) and to realize what she was actually doing at this very moment! This was totally embarrassing! He had to escape before anyone would notice that…

Erza: “Wimp! You were not even 30 minutes in here! Even as an Ice mage you should be able to handle a hot spring at least for more than half an hour and by the way, now it is becoming especially interesting, so listen carefully.”

He was so cursed dooooooomed. He was so fucked up. Literary spoken!

In the last second he managed to throw his head into the water, before moaning his lungs out.  Erza shocked by his action pushed his torso back, so his head was lifted up, out of the water. But now all the attention was on Gray. And Natsu and Laxus (damm these dragon slayler ears of them) looked at him totally shocked.

While thanks to the hot water the others except these two thought that Gray was actually “only” almost collapsing due to the heat, the two present dragon slayers knew exactly what was going on and that they were in a matter of fact facing Grays very aroused face.

Natsu grabbed Lucy by her wrist. This was their chance to escape for which they were waiting for! And he had no intention to let it slipped by. Lucy noticed his determination and felt relieved. Natsu felt a bit bad for his nakama. >>Sorry Gray.<< But on the other hand this was an emergency and it was his and Erza’s fault putting Lucy and him in such a hairy situation in the first bloody place.

Natsu: “Have you already reached your climax yet, perv or has Erza still to finish you off? Are you so sensitive, that strokes alone are enough to get you turned on? I did not know that you guys were in such kind of relationship actually.”

Gray wished to die instantly.

In the next moment he thought his prayers were answered because Erza’s fists were beating him up to a pulp in embarrassment.

At the end of this excursion it was Laxus, who saved Gray and the little rest of his pride, what was left (no there was not much left to be saved), while Natsu and Lucy used this distraction to flee.

The following next days Gray was avoiding Erza at all costs.

Few days later they had a big, to be more precisely … huge fight about what had happend…

Two weeks after that incident and after Erza brutally battered everyone of the guild up, who teased Gray about this accident, they become an official couple.

And since Natsu’s and Lucy’s secret was out, the five of them also went on more missions together like in the good old times.

And no, no one ever after brought enough courage up to ask Gray about this “accident” of his.


End file.
